Solomon Albright
Name: 'Solomon Albright '''Species: 'Utopic human '''Home System: Maynaraa Faction: '''Independants '''Lifetime: 3654 - Present Day Solomon Albright is the captain of the starship Dormus and an adventurer. Considering himself a proud member of the Coalition, his adventurous spirit and longing for the great unknown evenrually drove him seek his own way through life and today he is best identified as a pro-coalition indepentant. Known for his potent but mercurial luck, Albright has made himself infamous among several Independant factions. Taking whatever job that sounds interesting at the time, Solomon Albright has made numerous connections throughout the Bordering Expanse . Some of these are friends, most are not. Whatever the job though, there is no doubt that Albright and his ship delivers - often with unintentionally explosive results. History Born on the main planet Primaeus in the Maynaraa system, Solomon crew up as the son of a working family living in the most inhospitable mining colony on the planet. Growing up among industrial plants, harsh winters and sturdy people made the young Solomon long for the stars. When his uncle visited and offered him a job aboard his freighter, young Solomon gladly accepted. Years later he was drafted for a year at one of the Coalition bootcamps, like most other youths of the fledgeling Confederacy. Here he meet his fututre crewmembers Zarr and Thea . Following this turn he was introduced to the utopic navy. Eyeing an opportunity to get a ship of his own, Solomon stayed after bootcamp. The amount of paperwork involved did become infuriating however and once his second tour had ended he sought out to become an independant captain. Lacking sufficient founding to buy a new ship, he sought to find a used one cheap. His search brought him to the Merendil scrap ring, where he fell in love with the old trailblazer: Dormus. Once Dormus had been repaired and refitted, Solomon contacted his old bootcamp friends with a proposition of adventure, freedom and what ever else may be waiting for them out there. The series of misadventures culminated with the skirmish on Chamor. After Chamor, a good portion of his old crew left to continue their lives elsewhere. Solomon loved the free reaches too much and keept flying where ever fate might take him Present Day Solomon keeps doing the occasional odd jobs throughout coalition space and the Bordering Expanse. Regardless of his caution however, the Indigo Horizon keep attempting to track him down. Finally having enough Solomon sought out to discover why the Siren Cult seems so interested in him and his ship. After a surprisingly successful infiltration of one of the cults remote bases, he uncovered more about his ship's history. Solomon Albright and his ship Dormus was last seen on Haven , just before following up on the clue leading him to the lykin controlled system of Hindrass. Affiliations *Arzu Morvarid *CM *Crowhowl *Kalisvatri Vasanta *Nahana *Nick *Thea Sallinger *Zarr Appearences *Solomon is a protagonist in the Present Time Dormus storyline. Category:People Category:Dormus Category:Coalition